


Do the D.A.N.C.E.

by AliceMercy2016 (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 20:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AliceMercy2016
Summary: The team goes to a party after one of their coalition events and Allura and Lance teach Keith how to dance.Just a quick short. Maybe I will add more...I rewrote it - I always get a new idea once a piece is already posted... u.u





	Do the D.A.N.C.E.

**Author's Note:**

> Keith POV  
> First time I am writing for this fandom, so please be kind... u.u  
> I am not sure a dancing scene would work on the show, but here we go...  
> How do they not use the fact that Allura is a shape shifter more often?!  
> Characters do not belong to me ;)

We went to this party after the Voltron event. I don’t get why we are doing this instead of just asking people to join us. This is a total waste of time, but Shiro ordered it and I guess I must accept it, even though I am supposed to the leader now too, but well, it has all been a big mess recently. It was also Shiro who ordered us to go to this party tonight and though I really wanted to stay home and prepare everything for my departure tomorrow, when I am going to search the area Prince Lotor and his generals have been seen last. But Shiro basically kicked us out of the castle. We are all going together wearing our everyday clothes instead of the Paladin armor to stay somewhat undercover. Except for Allura, who has a hard time staying undercover as princess and ambassador, so she shapeshifted her hair and eyes dark and is wearing local clothing. The place is crowded and loud and I am ready to turn around at the entrance already. Really, what is the point? We are wasting our time here. But the others are so excited to have a day off and are basically pulling me onto the dancefloor. Great, now I am standing here and the music is loud and everybody around us is moving and moving closer in on our group and I am still just standing here and don’t really know how to go on. I don’t dance. I really don’t. But today this does not seem to be an option, because the crowed around us is moving and so are the others. Pidge is dancing by herself, eyes closed and moving her shoulders in the beat of the music, Hunk and Lance are jumping and dancing in circles around Allura who has started moving her hips. When they realize I am just standing there they stop.  
“What’s wrong?” Lance shouts against the music.  
“Nothing.” I reply.  
“Why are you not dancing?” Allura asks, also shouting. We are all shouting.  
“I just don’t.”  
“Oh! No, no, no, no… Not an option! Common!”  
And before I can really reply anything they pull me in between them and Allura grabs my hands and Lance has his hands on my shoulders and we move with the music.  
“Man, you are a Lance-Allura-Keith sandwich!” Hunk laughs.  
“Man, you are tense.” Says Lance.  
“I just don’t like dancing.” I say, “I already told you when we got here.”  
“Well. You are going to get to like it tonight then. Fortunately, you are here with a pro. Just relax a little.” He says.  
This would be way easier if he would not run his hands down from my shoulders to my hips while standing so close behind me.  
“I know you can move, I watch you on the training deck. You just need to find the rhythm. Like this.” He is holding on to my hips and moving closer pulling me into the seamless motions he is making.

Gosh, the last time we have been so close and were not fighting was when I carried him to the infirmary after we had defeated Sendak. Lance had been seriously injured during the attack on the castle and constantly passing out. I cradled him and head fell on my shoulder. He babbled even more nonsense than usual and that means something when it’s Lance. When I was about to place him in the pod he seemed to wake up, though his eyes were still closed, but he grabbed my hand and said with a faint voice: “Please, don’t go.” I felt a pull in my stomach and for a brief second, we were no longer in the dark of the infirmary but surrounded by bright purple light.  We were floating in open space surrounded by bright white, blue and red stars and looking at each other in total confusion. It was only now that I realized how beautiful Lance’s face actually was. His dimples, his jawb, his eyebrows, his tawny skin... His eyes were filled with the stars sparkling around us and my whole world was upside down. But when I blinked the image was gone and we were still in the green lid dark of the infirmary. I needed a second to gather, my heart was beating fast and I was still holding Lance’s hand, he clearly being unconscious. I blamed the image in my head to the distress from the fight, the purple light clearly being a call back to the purple Christal the Galra had used to power up the castle. I told myself that what just happened did not mean anything, but it didn’t work. I still curse this moment today, because it was the moment that I realized. I realized that I might have feeling for my stupid idiot of a team mate. No, I certainly know I do.  
I stayed in the infirmary for a while but soon realized it was pointless, because Lance could impossibly tell if anyone was there from the inside of the pod. Allura told me to go to bed, because Lance’s injuries would need at least a Quintant to heal.

So, I headed to the common area, where Shiro found me.  
“Are you okay?”  
“Yes. What about you?”  
“I wasn’t really injured.” I replied and sat down.  
“You seem upset. Do you want to tell me what it is?”  
No, I did not, but that’s the thing with Shiro: I can’t really hide anything from him. I groaned.  
“Feelings are so fucking stupid!”  
Shiro looked surprised: “That’s not what I expected, but well, go ahead.”  
“I think I might… I think I have a crush.”  
“That’s nothing to be morose about Keith.”  
“It’s not?” I almost yelled “Then why does it feel so terrible?”  
“Does it feel terrible?”  
“Well, it feels like the only thing that’s gonna come from this is pain.”  
“But maybe it does not have to be like that.”  
That’s typical for Shiro. He really wants you to see a silver lining in anything, no matter how bad. He does a great job making people around him feel better about themselves. But I did not want that.  
“Why do I have to fall for the literally stupidest person on this ship? Why not Hunk, or Pidge?”  
“Well, you don’t really choose whom you fall in love with. Also, Pidge is not in your… Fuck! Never mind.”  
Though I was super worked up I noticed him slip.  
“Wait! What? Do you mean Pitch is a girl?”  
“I am not supposed to tell anybody, but yes. She is captain Holt’s daughter. Matt’s younger sister. But I didn’t tell you, okay?”  
“As long as you don’t tell anyone that I like Lance.”  
“You’re secret is safe with me.” And though he had just proofed that this is not true I believed him.  
But then when Lance came out of the pod he was just the same idiot he had always been before and he did not even remember me carrying him – so I guess it was just the concussion. I should just get over it.

That was really a fucking confusing evening. But right now, there is no confusion. It is pretty clear what I am feeling. Damn you Lance! But I just keep moving with his hands on my hips and Allura holding my hands dancing with me. She is laughing and this new look suits her. I am a bit surprised that Lance has not tried to hit on her yet. Now that I think about it, it’s been a while since he last did that. Maybe he is learning? Anyhow, right now I am learning and it’s not going as bad as I thought. The movements come more naturally to me by now and as much as I want to deny it I start to enjoy this a little. We are all dancing in a circle and I am at the center. It’s been a while since we did something as a team that was just for fun. Pidge and Hunk are smiling at me. They are both sweating, but I guess we all are. It’s hot in here, but the music makes you kind of numb for other sensations, except for those of the bodies moving around you. Allura is moving closer and though I am not into women, I guess this is kind of sexy. But maybe I am only thinking that because I know that I am technically also dancing with Lance, who is still behind me, so close, his hands on my hips. I lean backwards a bit, pretending it is because Allura is getting to close and imagine his face, dripping with sweat and smiling, just like the others. I want to sink against his chest, push myself against him, run my fingers up his neck. But I don’t. I can’t. I will just enjoy this moment as long as it lasts. Allura must have realized that I am not so comfortable with her so close, but she does not seem to be upset. She instead takes my hand again and spins me around (she is freakishly strong). Suddenly I am face to face with Lance and he looks even hotter than I imagined. His cheeks are flushed and his eyes wide open. Fuck my life.  
I must make a really confused face, because he stares at me for a second and then gives me one of his stupid smiles. All the sudden, I feel insecure again and for a second I consider running away, but then somebody grabs my hand. It’s Pidge. She pulls me out of my thoughts and back into the moment.  
“You okay?” she shouts into my ear. I nod. She is still dancing in her weird Pidge way and I decide to join in. I smile and we spin around in circles for a while. It’s fun. We go back to dancing in the group and everybody is just dancing with everyone else. I am a bit sad that I am doing so okay by now that I no longer need Lance hands on my hips (I do desperately need his hands on my hips!). When I feel like nobody is paying attention I allow myself to look at Lance. He is really in his element here. I can see why he was so excited to go here tonight.  
I take a quick break to grab something to drink and just now I realize how thirsty I am. It’s not as noisy at the bar, but my ears are still buzzing from the noise on the dancefloor, so I don’t recognize the voice at first: “Doing great out there, Samurai!”  
“Thanks! You are not doing too bad yourself.”  
“Seriously, Mullet? I am freaking amazing.”  
“Lance…” (This idiot has to kill every moment.)  
“But for reals. I am glad you are enjoying it.”  
I automatically want to say that I don’t enjoy it, but then decide that would be rude and a lie, so I just smile, a little bit.  
“Let’s go back to the others.” I say and we make our way back to the middle of the floor.


End file.
